Mother's Day
by Brilliantim
Summary: Blaine is very excited to see Kurt after a week of them apart, but when he finally reaches the house, Kurt is not in the state Blaine was expecting.   It's a bit sad actually, but also fluffy and comforting. Written in the middle of the night. One-shot.


**Author's notes; Hi guys. This is yet another late night things I just had to get out of my system. It's inspired by a conversation me and a dear friend of mine had on tumblr, and this one is for her. **

**You know who you are. You are the Kurt to my Blaine. I love you and I hope you get some sort of good thing out of this one-shot. 3**

**To all the readers, I hope you like this. I am quite satisfied even though it is a bit sad and I haven't really proofread anything because I am too tired and lazy and I just want to put it out there. It is a touchy subject for me, death of parents and I hope I captured and portrayed it decently.**

**I love every single one of you**** readers, you are amazing 3**

**(if you're on tumblr and want to follow me, tickleme-doeface. tumblr :D)**

**. . . . .**

**Mother's Day**

Blaine was driving his car a bit faster than the speed limit allowed. He was too eager to see his boyfriend, as it had been a week since last time. It was a beautiful Sunday morning and he couldn't repress his smile even if he'd wanted too. Today was gonna be perfect. He was gonna take Kurt out for a walk and hold his hand and listen to the birds chirp and they were gonna kiss tenderly. Then he was going to say it, for the first time. He was going to actually tell Kurt those words that had been lingering on his tongue for so long now, but he'd been too afraid to express out loud. Yes, it was all planned and Blaine knew that it would be perfect because he loved that boy so much he really couldn't stand it. At least, he couldn't stand not having Kurt know exactly how strongly he felt, he simply had to say it.

He'd been awake all night trying to pick up the courage, and here he was, racing towards Kurt's house. He couldn't wait to hold Kurt in his arms, couldn't wait for that beautiful face to smile down at him as soon as he saw his face, like he always did. He couldn't wait to capture those sweet lips with his own and feel how every fibre of his being belonged to the boy who kissed him.

**. . . . .**

He reached Kurt's house and practically flew out the car. He stumbled towards the door and knocked sharply. He was expecting to hear the faint sound of Kurt's voice yelling "I'll get it, it's Blaine!" but no such words could be heard. Instead, slow, sad steps came closer and Blaine could already sense that something wasn't right. When the door opened and he was met by Burt rather than Kurt, he felt rather chocked. A second later, the shock turned into panic as he saw the sad look on Burt's face.

"Hi buddy!" Burt greeted him, his voice low and full of sorrow. Blaine nodded sternly.

"Is Kurt okay?" he had to ask, he had to know. Kurt's father smiled at him sadly and shook his head.

"Not today. I'll go and see if he's fine with having you here okay?" he asked and Blaine nodded again as Burt headed up the stairs, but not towards Kurt's room.

_What room is that? __Why wouldn't he be fine with having Blaine there? Oh god, what had happened? What was wrong with him? _

Blaine's mind was racing and when Burt came down the stairs again, Blaine eyed him so intently that he almost laughed.

"You can go up. He's in the room straight to the left." Burt told him and headed toward the kitchen. Blaine took three steps at the time and when he was at the top of the stair he inhaled slowly, trying to calm himself down. Ho could hear a sniffle from the room he knew Kurt would be in, and he slowly pushed the door open. At first, he didn't even see Kurt in there. Then, after scanning the room a few times, he noticed the top of Kurt's head sticking up from behind the large bed that took up most of the room. Blaine realised he was in Burt and Carole's bedroom. He slowly walked up to where Kurt was sitting, leaning against a beautiful dresser with all its drawers out, his legs limp in front of him across the floor and his eyes gazing into the wall opposite himself, his face blank. His cheeks were pink, as though he'd been swiping tears from them for a long time, and his red puffy eyes were quite the evidence that crying had occurred. Blaine felt as though his heart was breaking, watching Kurt so completely broken.

"Hey…" he said softly, just standing there, not really knowing if he was allowed to touch Kurt or anything yet. Kurt continued staring into the wall for a couple of seconds before he looked up to Blaine. That instant his face crumbled together in sorrow, a desperately sad whimper escaping his lips as new tears welled up in his eyes.

"Blaine…" he whispered so quietly that Blaine hardly heard it, but he did hear it and he knew exactly what it meant. It meant that if Blaine didn't get down on the floor to wrap his arms around his boyfriend this instant, Kurt might die. Blaine almost threw himself to the floor on to his knees, in his desperation to hold Kurt in his arms and comfort him.

"Oh Kurt!" Blaine sighed into Kurt's hair as he buried his face into his neck, his arms locking around Kurt's shoulders as Kurt started crying violently, his whole body shaking. Blaine had no idea what to do; he could only keep holding on tight and making these hushing, soothing noises. Kurt was hugging him so tightly that it hurt, but Blaine couldn't care less, all he wanted was for Kurt to feel safe. He also really wanted to know what had happened, because that would make the comforting process much easier, but he didn't want to ask. Kurt would tell him if he wanted to. "I'm right here, right here baby. It's okay, It's okay…" Blaine whispered reassuringly into Kurt's neck.

"Bl-Blaine…" Kurt hiccoughed, not able to speak properly through his sobs. "I-I-…I ca-can't bre-eathe-e!"

Kurt was starting to hyperventilate into Blaine's shoulder, and Blaine rubbed his back soothingly.

"You've got to calm down sweetie" Blaine urged him, not even sure where all these nicknames were coming from, he only said first thing that came into mind. "Breathe baby, I know you can do it. I am right here, it'll be fine!"

"I-I-…I'm s-so sorry Bl-Blaine!" Kurt continued hyperventilating, and he almost started gagging. Blaine held him closer.

"Shh, shhh, it is okay baby. It'll be okay, just calm down and breathe" he hoped Kurt couldn't hear the panic in his voice; he had never seen Kurt like this before. Yes, he'd seen him cry and he'd seen him sad, but never anything like this. Kurt's breathing slowly calmed, and he stopped shaking as violently. Every other breath was shaky but it sounded fairly even after a few minutes. He pulled Blaine closer for a second, nuzzling his face deeper into his shoulder before pulling away and dried his face on the sleeve of his shirt. Blaine looked intently at his boyfriend, waiting patiently for him to be ready for eye contact. After another few painful seconds, Kurt turned his head and locked his eyes with Blaine's.

Now it was Blaine's turn to fight his tears. Kurt looked so unlike himself, so broken and sad that Blaine felt as though someone had died. It was more like he was looking into the face of a sad albino bunny than his boyfriend, adorably cute but white as a sheet and big red eyes. He still didn't want to ask what had happened, but that felt like the most necessary question to ask at the moment. Therefore, he kept his eyes locked with Kurt's, trying to tell him with only looks that Kurt could trust him with anything and that everything was okay. Kurt seemed to relax, a look of understanding on his face. He let out a shaky breath and a small laugh.

"Today is Mother's Day!" he explained. Oh. Shit. Was that today? All the pieces immediately fell into place for Blaine, he understood perfectly now.

**. . . . .**

Even though Kurt had a wonderful relationship with his father, Blaine knew that Kurt had had a very special and close bond with his mom. Kurt had told him lots about her, and from what he'd gathered, Kurt's mom had been his entire world until her death. She'd been Kurt's protector and playmate, his best friend and angel.

"It's no big deal!" Kurt shrugged. Blaine tried, and failed, to resist the urge to raise a questioning eyebrow. This looked like a freaking big deal to Kurt. "No, seriously Blaine… it isn't… I'm…"

Another shaky breath, and he reached for Blaine's hands. Blaine took his and squeezed hard, encouraging him to go on.

"It isn't usually like this. I am fine, most of the time… It's just… this day… it comes crashing down on you so hard you know?"

"Kurt… I won't say 'I know how you feel', because I just don't, but… I can say that I understand why you might react this way. I think it is completely normal actually…" Blaine comforted him, stroking his thumb lightly over the palm of Kurt's left hand.

"I know people say… they say that time will make it better but I just… I just feel as though… Well, hasn't she been away long enough now? Isn't it time to go home? Because she can't really be gone! That isn't possible. She's not supposed to be gone, you know?"

Blaine leaned in to plant a kiss on Kurt's forehead.

"I am so sorry Kurt!"

That was all he could say, all he could think of to say was that he was sorry. Because he was. He was so damn sorry for Kurt. Sorry that he'd had to lose someone as important to him as his mother had been. Sorry that he'd lost the only person who'd accepted him as he was right from the start. He'd never meant the word sorry as much as he did now. They were the truest words he'd uttered in a long time.

"I try not to let it get to me, and most of the time I am really fine. I am a happy kid, and my life isn't miserable or anything… But she was… she was mom. And mom… well… I just… need her. And I am scared Blaine. I just… I don't want the day to ever come when I can't remember her laugh anymore or the day when this dresser will stop smelling like her" he released Blaine's hand for a moment to touch the wood of the dresser he was leaning on, "Roses and soap and cookies. That was the smell of mom, it still is. What if there comes a day when I won't remember? What if there will be a day when I'll have to look at a photo to remember her face? That's what I am most scared of. I don't want that to ever happen Blaine. I can't stand the thought of it."

Blaine could understand that in a way. If he and Kurt would somehow be separated, that would have been the thing he'd be most afraid of. To forget.

"Kurt, I don't… I don't think you ever really forget a person that you've… that you've ever truly loved you know? I think… _maybe _when more time has passed, you won't think of her _just _as much. There _might_ be days when you don't think of her, but that doesn't mean that you have _forgotten_. I don't know, because I have never really lost anyone close to me but… If I were ever to… I don't think I could ever, ever forget you for example. I could never." Blaine paused and took in the look on Kurt's face as he realised what Blaine had just said, but Blaine continued, "And neither do I think that you will ever forget your mom. She will always be with you. She wouldn't leave you just like that. I am sure of it."

They sat in silence for another two minutes, just looking at each other, their eyes filled with sadness, comfort and love. Blaine finally leaned towards Kurt to hold him close yet again. He kissed his neck tenderly and then pulled back. Kurt had new tears in his eyes, but Blaine knew that the hysterics were over now so he didn't panic. Kurt could cry as much as he wanted to today and Blaine would sit there on the floor with him until next day, drying his tears, if he had to. Kurt had that right.

"I just _miss_ her!" Kurt finally whispered, his voice cracking at the last word. Blaine leaned his forehead against Kurt's.

"I know baby. I wish I could make it better, I would if I could."

"I know Blaine. I know." Kurt sighed, and then pressed his lips softly against Blaine's. The kiss was tender and slow and perfect for the moment, Blaine putting all of his love and comfort into that kiss and Kurt all his sadness and need of comfort. Kurt pulled away just an inch, their lips still brushing against each other. "I know you would, and that's why I love you!"

Blaine's heart started pounding in his chest, tears threatening to escape. This might not be the situation he'd imagined those words would be exchanged in, but at the same time, that did not matter at all. Because this was the perfect moment, it meant something really special. They where sitting on the floor of a bedroom, dealing with hardships that not even most adults have to face, and they had each other in all this. It meant more than anything Blaine could ever tell.

"I love you too Kurt. So, so much."

Their lips locked again briefly, and when they parted, Blaine shifted his position so that he too was leaning against the dresser, his legs resting alongside Kurt's on the floor. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and Blaine rested his head on top of Kurt's. Their fingers were entwined as they just sat there, breathing together at the same pace. Blaine felt almost guilty for thinking this was an amazing moment when Kurt spoke.

"I feel horrible. I am really sad, but at the same time… I am so happy right now. To have you here Blaine… I can't explain…It's…" Kurt tried to find the correct words to express his feelings, but Blaine interrupted.

"I know." He said simply and Kurt exhaled happily, if one can even do that. He squeezed Kurt's hand comfortingly yet again, whispering randomly soothing words that made Kurt relax more and more until he suddenly recognized the heavy sound of Kurt's slowed breathing that told him he'd fallen asleep. He stayed there for another ten minutes before carefully sliding out from under Kurt, still holding him carefully so that he didn't fall and stayed asleep. He managed to get Kurt up in his arms and carried him a few steps to finally put him down on Burt and Carole's bed. He lay down behind Kurt and put one arm over Kurt, hugging him close. He kept whispering comforting words into Kurt's ear, even though he knew he was sleeping. He kept at it until he felt his own eyelids close themselves and he fell asleep alongside the boy he loved with all his heart, hoping that Kurt knew just _how much_ he loved him and that he would _always _be there for him. In hard times such as these and in those times that was just a little bit easier. He would always be there, and he would never, _ever_, forget him.


End file.
